


took all my armor off

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Season 8 Did Not Happen!, but v tender because keith and shiro love each other v v much, keith has a lot of feelings and is very flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: “That’s fair,” Matt says. “Counterpoint, though, they just got married, what, a month ago? And they barely get any alone time as it is. So you should cut them some slack if they’re skipping out on this just to have some-” he smoothly covers Pidge’s ears- “crazy newlywed sex.”“Oh,please,” Lance says. “Crazy for them would be missionary, with the lights on, staring into each other’s eyes.”





	took all my armor off

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for fluffy tender sheith sex, ignoring season 8 completely, so that's what I wrote. With cameos from all our favorite characters, who are all alive and well! Incredible!

It’s been a while since Keith has slept this late.

Like, completely-through-his-and-Shiro’s-alarms, they-have-five-minutes-til-they’re-supposed-to-meet-the-other-paladins-for-training late.

In Keith’s defense, his most reliable alarm - his husband - is passed out cold in their bed after nightmares kept him up into the wee hours of the morning. Usually Shiro wakes up with the sunrise, and Keith’s such a light sleeper that some part of Shiro’s morning routine wakes him up as well.

Not today, though. Keith reaches into the shower to test the water temperature, then climbs in with a sigh as he wonders how much shit he’d get from the others if he texted them that he and Shiro are staying home this morning.

He hums tiredly and wets his hair under the warm spray of the shower. Then again, he might get shit from  _ Shiro  _ for  _ not _ waking him up. One time, when Shiro was obviously exhausted and hadn’t fallen asleep until 4am, Keith let him sleep until noon, and Shiro was so upset he barely spoke to Keith for the rest of the day. There’s always something that needs to be done, something that needs Shiro’s urgent attention, even though everyone else at the Garrison seems to find time to take days off.

There are truly too many things to worry about for what’s supposed to be just a casual session at the gym.

Then Keith hears the bathroom door open and smiles, realizing one of his problems has already been solved. He reaches for the shampoo and waits for Shiro to join him.

Shiro’s moving slow this morning; Keith has already rinsed off his hair by the time Shiro climbs into the shower and molds his body against Keith’s back. 

“Morning, babe,” Keith says.

Shiro grunts and wraps his arm around Keith’s middle, pulling him close as he nuzzles Keith’s neck.

“We slept in,” Keith tells him.

“Mhmm,” Shiro hums. 

If Shiro’s thrashing hadn’t woken Keith up several times throughout the night, the fact that Shiro’s still nonverbal would’ve clued Keith in to how bad his night was. And, well… Shiro usually doesn’t like to miss training for anything, but maybe if Keith chooses his words very carefully, he can convince Shiro that one day off won’t kill him.

“How was your night?” he asks.

Shiro grunts again and leans more of his weight on Keith. “Not great.”

Keith hums sympathetically. “You know… I was thinking, both of us could use a day off. Why not today? There’s not that much on our schedules, and I don’t think either of us got anything close to good sleep.”

“Hmmm.” Shiro’s considering it. That’s a good sign. “I don’t know, baby.”

“Takashiii,” Keith whines. He presses back against Shiro’s body, sleep-warm and wet from the shower, and all of his carefully-planned words fly out of his head. “All we have is stupid training and stupid meetings that don’t actually matter.”

Shiro laughs and presses his lips to Keith’s neck. 

“You know it’s true,” Keith says, encouraged by the fact that Shiro hasn’t protested yet. 

“Mmm,” Shiro hums. He kisses up the side of Keith’s neck. 

Keith makes a soft noise as heat curls through him. He rocks back against Shiro’s body and tilts his head to the side to give Shiro’s mouth more room. His lips are slow, lazy, dragging against Keith’s skin like they have all the time in the world.

“Let’s go back to bed, Takashi,” Keith murmurs.

And when Shiro groans quietly, lips moving against Keith’s jaw in a plea for a proper kiss, Keith knows he’s got him.

xx

After Allura finishes another set of what humans call “burpees” - a most efficient exercise that works a maximum number of muscle groups in a minimal amount of time - she looks at her watch for what feels like the hundredth time. 

“Has anyone seen Keith or Shiro?”

“Not yet,” Lance says. 

“Maybe they slept in,” Pidge says, collapsed on the ground next to Allura after finishing her own set of burpees. 

Hunk laughs. “I don’t think Shiro knows what sleeping in means.”

Allura frowns, glancing at her watch again. “Perhaps they forgot.” 

“Hey, not to butt in, but how big of a deal is it if they don’t show up?” Matt Holt asks, wandering over to the corner of the gym they’ve occupied. “I’m founder and president of the Takashi Shirogane Needs More Sleep club.”

The group laughs, and Allura takes a sip of her water.

“I agree that it’s not absolutely essential for them to be here, but after we finish warming up we always like to spar and see what we can learn from each other one-one-one, and Shiro and Keith are our two best fighters-”

“Hey!” Lance protests.

“-at hand-to-hand combat,” Allura finishes. Lance deflates a little, mollified, and she smiles fondly over at him. “You should have let me finish, dearest.”

Lance’s cheeks turn pink. “Sorry.” 

Hunk snickers and makes a whipping noise.

“That’s fair,” Matt says. “Counterpoint, though, they just got married, what, a month ago? And they barely get any alone time as it is. So you should cut them some slack if they’re skipping out on this just to have some-” he smoothly covers Pidge’s ears- “crazy newlywed sex.”

“Oh my god,” Hunk groans, covering his face.

Pidge bats Matt’s hands off her ears and rolls her eyes.

“Oh,  _ please,”  _ Lance says. “Crazy for them would be missionary, with the lights on, staring into each other’s eyes.”

Matt bursts into laughter and Hunk whips his head around to glare at Lance. “Those are our  _ parents,  _ Lance! Don’t talk about them like that!”

One of the most curious things Allura has discovered so far about Earth culture is humans’ reticence to discuss coupling. Other cultures she has encountered tend to speak more freely of intimacy, as it is nothing to be ashamed of; that’s how Allura herself was raised. She will never understand Earth’s viewpoint, but because she respects her human friends, she refrains from mentioning the  _ very  _ adventurous position she walked in on Shiro and Keith engaging in two weeks ago in Shiro’s office. 

She may mention it to Lance later. Maybe.

“Shiro might be my space dad but Keith is  _ not  _ my space… uh… other dad!” Lance insists.

“Okay, space stepdad, then. Geez,” Hunk says.

“You guys are idiots,” says Pidge. 

Allura puts her water bottle on the floor and starts a new set of burpees, determined to get something out of this morning training session even if no one else is going to.

xx

“Keith, baby, look at me.”

Keith blinks his eyes open, unsure when they’d fallen closed, and digs his nails into Shiro’s back with a sharp gasp when Shiro shifts an inch deeper.

Shiro’s grey eyes are wide, a little tired, concerned like they always are when he’s first pushing inside. “Yeah?”

Keith nods frantically, then wraps a hand around Shiro’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. He bites down on Shiro’s lip when that changes the angle, his body working hard to accommodate Shiro’s girth. Shiro’s lips slide to his cheek a second later, hips rocking deeper still, and Keith fights the urge to squirm as Shiro’s eyelashes tickle his skin.

“You feel so good,” Shiro whispers.

They both groan when Shiro bottoms out, the familiar press of his hips against Keith’s ass firm and satisfying. Keith slides one of his hands up to bury it in Shiro’s short hair and clutches him close; he swears Shiro almost purrs when Keith scratches blunt nails over his scalp.

“Comfy?” he teases.

“Mmm,” Shiro replies. He leans back a little so he can grin at Keith. “Could fall asleep like this.”

Inexplicably, warmth flares in Keith’s belly at that, even though he knows it’s completely impractical. His sweet, exhausted husband, taking comfort in Keith’s body like that. “Or I could ride you?”

Shiro shakes his head, draws his hips back with a slick sound. “I like you close like this.” Then he buries his big cock back inside and knocks the breath out of Keith’s lungs in a startled moan. “M’never too tired to take care of you, baby.” 

Keith used to prickle when Shiro said stuff like that - he didn’t need  _ anyone  _ to take care of him, thank you very much. Since then, he’s learned that, no, he doesn’t  _ need _ it, but he  _ likes  _ being taken care of. 

So, yeah, he used to prickle, but now he just -  _ melts. _

“Shiro... oh  _ god.” _

Propped up on his elbow, Shiro doesn’t have a free hand when he starts to thrust, but when Keith tips his head back and whines, Shiro’s Altean hand floats over from the night table to stroke over Keith’s cheek. Keith takes comfort in the touch, clawing at Shiro’s back as Shiro finds a rhythm. The stretch is barely on the right side of too much - just like it always is - but Keith can’t get enough, hitches his legs up to wrap them around Shiro’s waist and pull him deeper.

Shiro groans and kisses him, hips moving slowly as Keith clings to him. The little sparks of pain that dance up Keith’s spine with every thrust are fading breath by breath, leaving him split open and loving it, shameless.

His husband is so  _ strong -  _ Keith’s hanging off of him like an octopus but here Shiro is, keeping his own body weight and some of Keith’s propped up using only one arm, body never skipping a beat, and he’s not even breaking a sweat. Keith shivers and moans into his mouth.

He can’t help but rock his hips up into Shiro’s thrusts, mindlessly chasing more pleasure until they’re moving together smoothly and Shiro’s groaning against his lips. 

_ “Fuck,  _ baby-”

On the next push inside Keith bites Shiro’s lip and he hisses; seconds later, Keith tastes blood and realizes his fangs must have emerged.

“Shit, sorry,” he gasps.

Shiro leans back and strokes through Keith’s hair as he licks at his cut, eyes dark. “Don’t be. You couldn’t -  _ ah -  _ help it.”

He’s staring at Keith like he wants to eat him alive and Keith shivers, arching into a whine when the Altean hand tugs lightly on his hair.

“Couldn’t fucking help it,” Shiro repeats, voice low. He licks at his lip again, and that’s the last thing Keith sees before a hard nudge against his prostate makes him cry out, eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure. “Feels too good, huh?”

_ “Mnngh-” _

Shiro kisses the corner of his mouth once, twice, gives it to him harder until Keith feels like he’s going to combust, mouth hanging open as he gasps for air. When he manages to blink his eyes open again, Shiro’s expression has changed - he’s staring at Keith with a fond, sappy look on his face, so out of place compared to the nasty way he’s fucking him that Keith feels a blush bloom on his cheeks.

Shiro must notice; he blushes too and slows down, grinding deep. “I just - I love your little fangs so much.”

“Shut up.” Keith’s blush deepens and he drags Shiro down for another kiss so he can’t say anything else embarrassing. Shiro laughs against his mouth and takes the hint, resuming his rhythm.

This time Keith is mindful of his teeth as his lips move against Shiro’s, sloppy and desperate. He rocks up in time with Shiro’s hips, bordering on desperate as he tries to rub his leaking cock against Shiro’s abs. Keith wants to be  _ closer,  _ always closer, wishes there was a way to have every inch of his skin pressed against Shiro’s.

When he finds the position that gets friction to his cock, Keith shudders and chases the pleasure, digging his heels into Shiro’s flexing glutes and drinking up the way Shiro swears in response, burying his head in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. Seconds later, the Altean hand is leaving Keith’s hair and sneaking in between their bodies to wrap around Keith’s dick.

“Oh god ohgodohgod,” Keith moans, all of his breath rushing out at once.

The mechanical hand is big and firm and surprisingly warm, playing with Keith gently in contrast to how rough Shiro’s gotten. Bliss melts in Keith’s tummy and pools at the base of his dick, building unbearably until he’s crying out with every thrust.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Shiro whispers, finally breathing hard.

“Yes,” Keith says immediately. He’s finally at point where there’s no going back, the buildup relentless, and he clutches at Shiro like he’ll die if he doesn’t hold on. “Yes, yes, Shiro,  _ please-” _

“I got you, baby.”

Shiro tongues at the shell of Keith’s ear as he says it, big and doting and all over him - every inch of him  _ Keith’s  _ \- and Keith loses it, shuddering on Shiro’s cock as pleasure bursts through his body. He comes between both of their stomachs, getting Shiro’s Altean hand messy, and bites down hard on Shiro’s shoulder.

By the time Keith’s head clears and he remembers that his fangs are out, he pulls back with dismay to find a bleeding bite mark on Shiro’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m-”

“God that’s hot,” Shiro breathes, rolling his shoulders and hissing at the pain.

He gathers a startled Keith closer, slipping his mechanical hand from between them so he can grip Keith’s calf and hike his leg up over his reinforced shoulder. Keith growls at the stretch in his hip, a feral little noise deep in his throat that surprises both of them; Shiro leans up to fix dark eyes on him once more, easing the discomfort in Keith’s hip a little.

Shiro is  _ so  _ handsome. Keith wakes up every morning stunned that he’s married to this man, in complete awe of how beautiful he is inside and out, and so in love with him that his chest hurts.

Keith’s devotion must show on his face, because Shiro’s eyes soften.

“Takashi…”

“I love you so much,” Shiro breathes, pressing down to kiss Keith again. The motion shifts his cock impossibly deeper and Keith gasps at the oversensitivity, body thrumming with a little aftershock. Shiro swallows up his moan and strokes over Keith’s calf with his Altean hand. 

It’s almost unbearable when Shiro starts to move again, drawing little electric shocks from Keith’s prostate every time his cockhead nudges against it, getting so deep Keith feels like he’s choking on it. He licks into Shiro’s mouth to muffle the helpless noises this new angle is forcing out of him. He’s still hard - or, fuck, maybe he never even got soft. Being fucked after he just came  _ hurts,  _ in a way that Shiro knows Keith loves.

Shiro rumbles his approval when Keith scratches at his scalp and sneaks his free hand down to clutch at Shiro’s ass, gripping hard and spurring him on. Their tongues slide together, sloppy and raw, and Keith loses himself in the movement of their bodies until he’s merely a vessel for pleasure, luxuriating in the sensations Shiro’s pulling from him.

Some time later Shiro’s Altean hand, which had been supporting Keith’s leg where it’s slung over his shoulder, tightens a little before pulling away completely. Keith nips at Shiro’s bottom lip - minding his fangs this time - and is about to bemoan the loss of contact when he feels the mechanical fingers grip his other calf.

Keith’s eyes widen and he only gets a second to draw in a startled breath before Shiro’s pushing that leg up to join its twin, secured over Shiro’s other shoulder as Keith grunts at the searing stretch. He breaks away from Shiro’s mouth to gasp in air, lips tingling from how long they spent kissing. “Shiro - Shiro, I can’t-”

Shiro grins and turns to kiss Keith’s knee. “Yes you can, Keith.”

Warmth floods Keith’s body, overheating him as he squirms underneath Shiro. He feels so exposed like this, both knees practically up to his ears and absolutely no leverage at all as he tries to breathe through the intense stretch in his hips. If Shiro tells him he can do it, Keith knows he can, but he’s afraid he’s going to burst into flames in Shiro’s arms, impaled on his cock and barely able to breathe.

“Is it too much?” Shiro asks.

Keith might be overwhelmed, a few seconds from tears, but he’d rather die than lose this feeling. He shakes his head and sniffles, playing with Shiro’s hair with shaky fingers. “N-no.”

“So perfect,” Shiro breathes. He rocks his hips, starting slow, barely pulling out before he’s burying himself back to the hilt. “Look at me, sweetheart.”

As soon as Keith makes eye contact with him Shiro fucks in  _ hard,  _ hips connecting with Keith’s ass with a loud  _ smack  _ and punching a guttural moan from Keith’s lungs. Shiro’s eyes are tender and kind and Keith can’t look away, drawing in choppy, shallow breaths as Shiro repeats the motion again and again.

_ “Shiro.” _

“M’right here,” Shiro assures him. “Does that feel good?”

Keith nods, unable to speak anything but Shiro’s name. Time slips by but they never look away from each other, not until it becomes so unbearably intimate that Keith has to shut his eyes, wishing he was flexible enough to lean up and hide his face in Shiro’s chest.

“No no no, eyes on me, baby,” Shiro says immediately, voice rough. 

When Keith manages to blink his eyes back open they’re wet with tears, blurring Shiro’s beautiful face, but he tries his best to keep them open, because Shiro asked him to. He can’t remember the last time he drew in a full breath.

“I l-love you so much,” he stammers, voice jumping every time Shiro thrusts deep. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, pressure building in his groin, and all Keith can think about is how glad he is that he kept Shiro in bed and gave him his body like this. Shiro deserves more - deserves the world - but Keith figures this is a start.

The Altean hand brushes some hair out of Keith’s eyes before burying itself back in the thick strands. They’re going to need another shower - Keith’s pretty sure Shiro just smeared come into his hair - but right now it feels so good to get dirty like this that he wants to scream.

“Love you too,” Shiro says. He bites his lip, slick sounds punctuating his words. “I’m - not gonna last-”

Keith moans and feels his body flutter around Shiro’s thick cock as he climbs toward his own peak. Shiro’s grip on his hair gets tighter and a few tears slip from the corners of his eyes. Their bodies are pressed so close together now that Keith’s cock is trapped between their bellies, slick with his own come, and - god, his knees are by his fucking  _ ears,  _ and he feels so full he could die-

“That’s it,” Shiro coaxes him. “Look at me when you come, baby.”

Keith lets out an absolutely desperate noise, something between a growl and a whine, and scratches at Shiro’s chest as he feels the ecstasy start to crest. It’s all he can do to keep his eyes open - he knows Shiro loves seeing him fall apart, but it goes against every instinct he has to make himself vulnerable like that - as he lets Shiro’s body guide him over the edge, takes one, two, three more thrusts-

The first few seconds of Keith’s orgasm are so intense that he can’t make a sound, just hyperventilates as his eyes widen, unseeing. Then he digs his nails into Shiro’s skin and wails once he finally gets in a full breath, his hole clenching tightly around Shiro’s cock over and over as his back arches lewdly.

“Oh, fuck -  _ fuck-” _ Shiro’s hips stutter and lose their rhythm but not their power. He buries himself inside Keith, reaching as deep as he can, and Keith watches with rapture as Shiro’s own eyes lose their focus and he groans, cock pulsing inside him.

As Keith starts to come down he feels a few more inexplicable tears fall down his cheeks, and he tucks Shiro’s face into his shoulder and holds him close as he finishes.

The first thing Keith notices once he finally starts to drift back to reality is how fucking sore his hips are. He squirms underneath Shiro’s heavy body, still wanting him close but desperate to relax his legs once more.

“Fuck, sorry,” Shiro mumbles, face still buried in Keith’s skin.

With some help from his mechanical hand, Shiro shifts his shoulders one at a time until Keith is able to lower both of his legs back to the bed, wobbling like they’re made of jello. Keith grimaces, knowing he’ll be very sore later, but he’ll weather it with pride knowing it will remind him of this moment. He turns to kiss Shiro’s temple.

“Takashi.”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you,” Keith says softly.

Shiro chuckles, muffled by his shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me for sex, Keith, we’re married.”

Keith bursts into laughter, but both of them moan quietly when it jostles where their bodies are still connected.

“No, I meant - for staying in with me today.”

“Oh.” Keith can feel Shiro’s smile. “Thanks for convincing me, then. I think I needed this.”

“Oh, you definitely did,” Keith says. “You know what else you need? More sleep.”

Shiro leans up so he can grin at Keith. “You’re the best.” His face falls when Keith starts to shift, moving so that Shiro’s cock slips from him and then starting to wiggle out from underneath Shiro. “Wait, where are you going?”

“You need sleep, but I need a shower,” Keith says, rolling so he can get out of bed. His legs are wobbly and hurt like hell, but at least they work. “I’ll be back once I get the come out of my hair.”

“Oh, geez.” Shiro’s cheeks go pink. He’s so fucking cute that Keith could scream; Keith leans down and kisses his cheek where he’s still sprawled on the bed. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Keith says, rubbing his back. “It was fucking hot.”

Shiro’s eyes are already closed, but the corner of his mouth curls up in a smirk. 

When Keith gets out of the shower again, Shiro is in the exact same position Keith left him, snoring contentedly, and on the night table Keith’s phone is blinking with a message.

It’s from Lance.

**Missed u at training mullet, griffin was being cocky in the sparring ring and allura totally kicked his ass**

Keith grins; he would’ve liked to see that. Before he can reply, another message comes in.

**Dont worry pidge got it on video**

His grin widens as he puts his phone back down and climbs into bed, snuggling in next to his husband. He’ll have to show that to Shiro later as proof that the world does, in fact, go on when the two of them decide to take a day off. Keith closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Shiro, relaxed and happy as he starts to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and I just made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/favspacetwink) so follow me on there if you'd like! More fics to come :)


End file.
